The curse of the love chocolates!
by Kiyoshiin Silverbringer
Summary: See what happens when Elsword eats Kiyo's chocolates that he got from his girlfriend Doshu.


**Kiyo: Hey guys...I know I haven't updated anything in a while since January. I've got Author's block again. DX**

**Elgang: NOOOOOOOOO!**

**Kiyo: But then I thought of this while talking with DoShu since her slipped and said something that she shouldn't have.**

**Rena: And that would be~?**

**Kiyo: NOPE! YOU GOTTA READ THIS STORY~! -mutters- hopefully this gets rid of Author's block...**

**Elgang: Aw...**

**Elsword: Hey...-sniffs- Does anyone...-sniff- smell chocolate?!**

**Kiyo:...Dammit.**

**Elsword: RS**

**Raven: RF**

**Rena: WS**

**Aisha: EM**

**Eve: CN**

**Chung: DC**

**Ara: YR**

* * *

"Hey Kiyo~~~!" Rena's voice echoed throughout the house. "Mail's here~~~!" Everyone knew that when she spoke like that, she was really excited about something.

"For me?" The dirty-blonde man with glasses asked.(Yeah that's me. =w=) He got up from the armchair and started walking to the front door where Rena awaits.

"What do you think it is?" Aisha asked while whispering in Raven's ear.

"Hmm...Valentine's day is today right?"

"Oh so it must be the gift from his girlfriend." Elsword said while snickering.

"Elsword don't be rude, DoShu and Kiyo are a wonderful couple."

"Yeah. KiShu they are~." Elsword and Chung laughed at that while Aisha and Ara giggled.

"...I haven't left the room yet you know."

"DON'T HURT US!" The 6 members of the elgang that were in the living room said in fear. Kiyo was known as a serious Tsundere and would most likely hurt you or try to kill you if you teased him. The total number of deaths was...18. Elsword: 13 times, Raven: 3 times, and Chung: 2 times. Sometimes the girls teased Kiyo as well but...he has a soft spot for them so he often forgave him. Elsword was stubborn and didn't care if he died from teasing Kiyo because it was worth it. Kiyo killed Elsword in various ways. Sometimes by electricity, fire, chopped to pieces or stabbed to death. Ara, Elsword's girlfriend, told Elsword that she would stop reviving him with resurrection stones if he didn't stop. For Raven, he teased Kiyo once if him and DoShu were going to do "it." Kiyo then stabbed Raven's eyes with lightning chakra and fried his brain. The other two times though, Kiyo walked in on Raven as he was talking to Eve about him and DoShu doing "it" cause Kiyo wanted to ask Eve about something. He repeatedly stabbed Raven's back cause blood to ooze out everywhere like a sprinkler. The third time since Raven teased Kiyo about his double sonnet. He secretly kept a vial or two of Sachi's venom that Satoshi had given him. Kiyo tackled Raven to the ground and forced the venom down his throat. Raven's body shook violently and his face was pale. He eventually died as the venom took over his system. Raven knew better not to mess with Kiyo after that.

As for Chung...Well...he asked Kiyo two different questions. If he had any fantasies of DoShu and how many kids that they would have. Both of his deaths involved Kiyo shoving Chung in Sachi's mouth and then later dying from being digested and poisoned at the same time. Sato had to take care of Sachi's poor stomach from having to digest metal.

So yeah, don't tease Kiyo if it involves Doshu.

"Eh...all right. I didn't feel like it anyways." They all sighed in relief as Kiyo went to the front door. "You got something for me Rena?" He only saw her back and got a giggle in response.

"Yes~. From you-know-who~." Rena turned around and in here hands was a big cardboard box. Kiyo immediately knew what it was and took it away from her.

"YAY YAY~! THEY FINALLY CAME~!"

"You know what it is?" Rena started being curious.

"I ain't telling, you guys will just eat it all."

"So its chocolates~?"

"...THEY'RE MADE FOR ME AND ONLY FOR ME!" Kiyo took off running from the elf with the box in his arms and fled to his room.

"Aw...Oh well, I can just make some for myself and Chung later~." Rena merely skipped back to the living room where the rest of the elgang was.

"So? What was it Rena? TELL US!" Elsword was getting excited.

"Uh uh uh~. I'm not telling~."

"AW! COME ON!" Ara bonked him on the head. "O-ouch..."

"Be good Elsword."

"Yes Ara..." Rena and Aisha giggled while Eve smirked in amusement.

"Hey Chung..come with me to the kitchen."

"Now?" Rena nodded. "Well all right then I suppose. W-whoa hey!" Rena dragged him to the kitchen. Kiyo came running down the stairs and into the living room.

"So Kiyo...COME ON MAN! TELL US WHAT HAPPENED!" Elsword couldn't contain his excitement. A small blush crept onto his cheeks.

"Uh...her gift came but I ain't telling any of you! Now then...excuse me while I go drop this off." He waved a paper at them and then went outside in the show after putting on a jacket. Elsword grinned as an idea popped into his head. Ara noticed this.

"Elsword..you aren't going to see what Kiyo got are you?" Ara stared at her boyfriend with those intense amber eyes. Elsword sweatdropped.

"O-of course not!" He shook his head.

"That's a good boy~." _'I'll still go see what Kiyo got from his girlfriend~.'_ Ara kissed him on the cheek which scattered Elsword's thoughts. A small blush crept onto his cheeks. "So cute~."

"A-Ara..." The others stiffled their laughter. "Oh shut up!" Elsword stomped away to the stairs and was about to go in his room but then he forgot what he was going to do. He approached Kiyo's door cautiously in case if it was booby-trapped. Elsword placed his hand on the doorknob and slowly turned it. He pushed the door inwards and stepped inside. "Heh. He should lock this door next time~. Now then...where is it?" He started with Kiyo's drawers. "Nothing." He then looked in Kiyo's desk but was disappointed. _'Under the bed perhaps?'_ The Rune Slayer got on the floor and peeked under Kiyo's bed. _'AH HA!'_ There it was, the big cardboard box. Elsword reached out with his arms and grabbed the box and then pulled it out. Elsword couldn't wait to see what it was and set it in front of him. He summoned a small rune knife and cut the box open. His fingers anxious to grab whatever was inside. A smell hit him. He started sniffing. _'Wait..is...that chocolate?! Kiyo you lucky man...But I shall be the first to taste!'_ He grabbed the object and took it out of the box. It..it was another box but smaller. Something was bothering him at the back of his mind when he remembered Rena saying something about not eating chocolates of love unless it was made for you by your love. He shrugged and took the smaller box with him and ran to his own room. He opened the box to find delicious chocolates of various sizes and shapes. "Hmm...maybe this one?" He picked up a long one that seemed to be 3 inches long. "Bottoms up~!" He plopped the treat into his mouth. His eyes grew wide at the wonderful flavor. It was like biting into heaven and before he knew it, he had eaten every single piece of chocolate that was inside the small box. He let out a loud burp and plopped down onto his bed to lay on his back. "Ugghh...why did I eat them all? Curse the deliciousness!"

"Elsword~."

"WHAAA! ARA! I DIDN'T DO IT I SWEAR!" He was in shock that Ara managed to get in his room so quietly and fell down on his stomach. He felt like puking right there. Ara helped him up but threw him against his wall.

"So what's this then~?" She help up the empty box that used to hold the chocolates.

"Uh...I have never seen that before in my life?"

"LIAR! YOU WENT INTO KIYO'S ROOM AND BROUGHT HIS CHOCOLATES IN HERE SO YOU COULD EAT THEM!" She screeched. "You're gonna be cursed now..."

"WAIT WHAT?! CURSE?! WHAT CURSE?!"

"Love's Curse." (Heh. The title to one of my stories. -gets chased by angry "Love's Curse" fans-)

"Wasn't Rena talking about that before?"

"YES YOU DAMN IDIOT! UGH! WHY DO I LOVE YOU?!" She facepalmed.

'"Because I'm hot and irresistable~?" Ara glared at her stupid boyfriend with her Eun eyes.

"Since you said that. I won't cure you now."

"Cure? Eh..I'm sure I'll be fine. I don't believe in curses."

"Well...You should. Have fun then Elsword..." Ara walked out of the room in anger. _'What's her problem? All I did was eat Kiyo's chocolates...the worst that could happen is he would kill me again.'_ His stomach grumbled again. "I better sleep this off. I'll feel better in no time." Elsword kicked his shoes off and slept in his clothes.

* * *

**3 hours later**

Snickers was heard all around him. His eyes fluttered open and then he rubbed them.

"W-who's there?" Someone's face was right in front of him.

"Good morning...Elsword.." It was Kiyo.

"AHHHH!" He jumped back and his back was against the wall. He felt his chest being heavier which was weird. He looked down and sighed in relief. But then he remembered Kiyo. "IT WASN'T ME! I SWEAR IT! DON'T KILL ME AGAIN!"

"I won't kill you when you're like this~. It's too damn funny."

"Eh?" _'Wait a minute...'_ He looked down at himself again and turned white as a ghost. "B-B-B-BREASTS!" He stammered. Eve took pics along with Raven, Aisha, and Chung. He poked his chest and gasped in horror as it bounced slightly. "T-T-TURN ME BACK TO NORMAL! ANYONE! PLEASE!" He said hysterically.

"Elsword.." Rena began. "The only that can turn you back is Ara but since she's mad at you since you didn't listen to her, looks like you're stuck like this for now."

"I gotta go apologize right now!" He started running but all of sudden he felt a breeze on his chest. "EEP!" He made a girly sound as his chest had been exposed since his top was too tight on him and covered himself with his arm.

"Good grief. I'll go give him one of my shirts." Rena walked out of the room and went to her room. Chung and Raven had passed out on the floor while nose-bleeding. Kiyo, being who he was, he did almost have a nosebleed but shook the image away.

"I-I-'ll be in my room for a while while I try to get rid of that image..." Kiyo left the room as well. Eve sighed and dragged her boyfriend out of the room while Aisha dragged Chung to his room. Both the girls laid the boys on their beds and left the rooms.

"What do you wanna do Aisha?" The nasod asked.

"Make lunch?" The magacian suggested.

"Sure..I could eat something." The two girls walked downstairs to the kitchen.

* * *

"Ara..? Can we talk please..?" Elsword, now wearing one of Rena's blouses since their were roughly the same size.

"What do you want..?" Ara's voice sounded upset.

"I just want to apologize. Can I come in..?"

"..." Elsword is answered by silence.

"Ara..? Please..?"

"Fine. You may enter but I just want to see what your curse is." Elsword opened the door and walked inside and closed it again. Ara's eyes grew wide for a minute before returning to normal.

"Uh...yeah. Breasts..thats my curse."

"W-Whoa...bigger than mine." She pouted.

"Ehehehe...You were right. I should have listened to you."

"You got that right baka!" She gestured for Elsword to come closer. He sat on the bed with her.

"Huh?" Ara blushed a bit in embarrassment.

"I..I want to feel..." Both of her hands squeezed Elsword's breasts hard.

"ARA~!" He moaned loud and said in a shameful voice.

"That's for not listening to me idiot..."

"I-I'm so sorry...I'll listen to you from now on."

"YOU BETTER!" Ara pulled him in for a kiss. Elsword blushed massively but returned the kiss.

"So...turn me back please~?" He begged.

"Hmm...ok but first..." Her hands were on his breasts again. "I wanna play with these for a while since I won't get to ever again~." She took his shirt off and started sucking on his breasts.

"HEH?!"

* * *

For hours...moaning came from Ara's room as Elsword and Ara were having their...fun. Everyone's faces in the living room were red as a tomato.

"Do they seriously have to do that...I MEAN COME ON!" Kiyo's face seemed to darken with blush.

"Well...they're just making up I'm guessing. It'll end soon hopefully..." Rena said. As soon as Rena said that, the moaning really did stop. Ara came down with messy hair and all of her clothing on. She blushed hard as 4 pairs of eyes stared at her. Chung and Raven were still passed out.

"Um Rena...I don't know how to make chocolates. Can you help me?"

"As long as you and Elsword...don't do that during the day espeically with us around..." Both of the two blushed hard.

"S-sorry...It's just...Breasts on Elsword...so alluring~." She giggled. Rena sighed and dragged Ara into the kitchen.

"I guess I'll have to ask Doshu to make me more chocolates...she won't believe what happened when Elsword ate them..."

"See ya later Kiyo." Both Eve and Aisha said simutaneously as he left.

"Some Valentine's day this was..."

* * *

**Kiyo: He he so what did you guys think~?**

**Elsword: I hate you for real...**

**Kiyo: :P Please note that the curse is different for anyone and I apologize if this has made anyone feel awkward. But I do not regret writing this XD.**

**Ara: -giggling- Aw baby~. We had fun didn't we~?**

**Elsword:...surprisingly yes. -whispers to Kiyo- Thanks man.**

**Kiyo: I'm still mad that you ate my chocolates. =_=**

**Elsword: I SAID I WAS SORRY! -flees-**

**Kiyo: I hope you all have a good Valentine's Day~.**


End file.
